Green tennis ball
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: Ryoma tells a story about a boy who wants a green tennis ball. RyoSaku, this story has no point whatsoever.


_There was once a boy who wanted green tennis balls. Throughout his life, all he ever wanted for his birthday, for Christmas, for rewards, was a simple green tennis ball. No matter how wonderful and awesome his other presents were, he would only be satisfied after he received a green tennis ball. No one knew why, not even his parents, not even his close friends._

_When he was young, he topped the school annually, and he was given prize money from his school for his efforts. But he returned the prize money and asked for a green tennis ball instead. _

_When he was in college, he was given the president award because of his outstanding achievement in academy, sports and leadership. His parents threw a party for him, and all his relatives and friends came to congratulate him. He was showered with many different gifts; iPad, Wii, X-box, MacBook, all sorts of bags and wallets and shirts from all sorts of famous brands. But he rejected all the other gifts, and only wanted a green tennis ball._

_After he graduated with a honors degree, he set up a company that became very successful. He was earning a lot, but he did not buy himself a bigger house, or a better car. Instead, he bought himself a simple green tennis ball._

_By then, his obsession with green tennis balls became hot news. Everybody in the world was wondering why he was only happy with green tennis balls. Many have tried asking him but to no avail. _

_One day, he met with a car accident. While he was lying on the hospital bed, he knew he was not going to live long. And so he spoke. _

_"I am not going to live long, so before I die, I want to tell you the reason why I've always only wanted a green tennis ball." His relatives and friends perked up, ready to listen. Some of them had even informed the media that he was about to reveal the long time secret, and many people were anticipating the long awaited answer._

_He took a deep breath. "It's painful, but the reason is..."_

XxXxXxX

Sakuno stared at Ryoma, and waited eagerly. "What's the reason?"

Ryoma faked yawn. "I've done enough talking today, I'm tired. And the food's here."

Sakuno pouted. "Mou, Ryoma-kun, tell me! I really want to know!"

Ryoma ignored her, smiling slightly to himself as he started to eat, pleased with the reaction he managed to get out of Sakuno. After so many years, Ryoma had finally plucked up his courage to ask Sakuno out on a date, and it had not been as hard as he thought, as Sakuno was only too eager to agree. So this was their first date, and Ryoma had brought her to this restaurant that was said to be one of the most romantic places to bring your date, at least, that was what the advertisement said. While waiting for their food, Ryoma decided to tell Sakuno this tennis ball story that he had heard when he was in America. It was quite a lame story, but Sakuno seemed to be really hooked.

Sakuno picked at her food, deep in thought. "Really, Ryoma-kun, what is the reason? I really want to know."

Ryoma smirked. "Not telling you, Ryuzaki, until our second date."

Sakuno gasped. "I have to wait that long?" She pouted unhappily.

Ryoma watched her as she ate her food quietly, sulking. Sakuno's unhappy face was quite cute. And anyway he had really talked a lot today. He had never talked so much before, because he do not like talking. The tennis ball story was really too long, and Ryoma was getting irritated at talking so much. So, they ate their dinner in peaceful silence for the rest of the day.

XxXxXxX

"I'm free this Saturday, so let's go out!" Sakuno demanded. The whole class stared at them curiously. Sakuno was usually the shy girl, and it was a rare scene to see Sakuno being the one asking somebody out.

"Ok." Ryoma agreed casually, surprised at how things are going. Well, at least he didn't have to be the one asking Sakuno out.

"And you need to finish your story! You promised! I couldn't sleep at all the past few days just thinking about it!"

Ryoma stared at Sakuno. She really did look tired. "The story is not that interesting, Ryuzaki, really."

Sakuno shook her head. "I just really need to hear the reason!"

Ryoma smiled. It was rather fun watching Sakuno panic like that. "Ok, this Saturday then, at my house."

XxXxXxX

Sakuno stared at Ryoma hopefully, waiting eagerly for him to finish the story. They had settled themselves comfortably at Ryoma's bed, and Sakuno was all prepared to hear finish the story of the green tennis ball.

Ryoma started. "Well, he was dying, and so he told his parents: 'The reason why... All these years... I've been wanting green tennis ball...well...cough cough...actually...it's quite a painful experience to be honest...but...'"

"Yes?" Sakuno urged Ryoma.

"But before he managed to say the reason, he died. End of story."

Ryoma watched as Sakuno's expression changed from excitement, to confusion, to consternation, and then to exasperation.

"What?" She exclaimed. "So that's the story? The story doesn't ever reveal the reason?"

Ryoma shrugged. "That's how the story goes. It's suppose to be a kind of joke. I told you it's lame and it's not that interesting." But it had been funny watching Sakuno's expression throughout the telling of the story.

"What? You should have told me that it was a joke or something! Do you know I took it so real, I thought about it all day all night, the story was haunting me, and I really wanted to know the reason why the guy only wants a green tennis ball, I was expecting something cool, something mysterious, something that would not let a person who have stayed up every night thinking about it down! You know what? I feel so cheated right now I have no idea how else to express this feeling."

Sakuno threw her hands up and walked away. Ryoma stared. He had no idea Sakuno took this whole story so seriously. Oh no, Sakuno was angry. And they had just got together, after so long. It was only his second date, after all, he did not want to screw it up. Ryoma rushed towards Sakuno.

"You want to hear another version of the ending?"

Sakuno stopped to listen.

Ryoma breathed, and spoke. "Well, the truth is, the boy had loved a beautiful girl when he was young, but he had to leave the girl to go to America to further his studies. And the farewell present from the girl was a green tennis ball with his face drawn on it, and he had treasured it all along, and it was his favourite present of all.

"That was why." Ryoma said as he pulled Sakuno in front of him. "All his life, he only wanted a green tennis ball, because it would bring back all his favourite and beloved memories he had spent with the girl he loved."

Sakuno tilted her head to the side and thought for a while, and then grinned at Ryoma, satisfied. "Now that's a better ending."

Ryoma smirked as he took out a green tennis ball from his pocket. "I'm a little like the guy in the story, because I too, fell in love with a girl." He revealed a drawing on the back of the ball. "And this green tennis ball is the best present I had ever receive all my life."

Sakuno stared at the ball, and then back at Ryoma. "Isn't this..." She gasped. "Ryoma-kun, after so long, you still kept it?" She blinked as tears formed in her eyes. "I can't believe it..."

Ryoma threw up the ball and caught it again. The ball had been a farewell gift Sakuno given to Ryoma before he left for America for the US open he was invited to. And he had kept it in his pocket for all these times. "Well, I've kept this..." He sighed. "Never mind, I've talked enough for today, I'm exhausted, I'll just tell you on our next date."

Sakuno frowned. "Mou Ryoma, this had better not be some hoax again."

Ryoma shrugged, as he leaned forward to kiss Sakuno.

He had really talked too much for today, and he was getting quite irritated. He never liked talking, so for the rest of the day with Sakuno, he would just kiss Sakuno.

XxXxXxX

**End of story. Hope you guys liked it, even though this story had like no point whatsoever =.= and this green tennis ball story was a story my friend told me. My reaction was just exactly like Sakuno's haha, but no hot guys to kiss me after that so...**


End file.
